Inesperado, pero bienvenido
by karunebulous
Summary: Era increíble cómo las cosas suceden sin siquiera esperarlas, por lo menos a Ginko jamás se le había pasado por la mente terminar así. [AU Gender-Bender Ginko/Tenko One-shot]


**Título:** Inesperado, pero bienvenido.

 **Fandom:** Gintama

 **Personajes:** Ginko, Tenko (aka versiones femeninas de Hijikata y Gintoki respectivamente)

 **Rated: T**

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del gender-bender arc (sip, asumiré que ya lo has visto aunque esto es un AU). Ligero Yuri porque son chicas de cuerpo y ligero yaoi porque son chicos de corazón.

 **Resumen:** Era increíble cómo las cosas suceden sin siquiera esperarlas, por lo menos a Ginko jamás se le había pasado por la mente terminar así. [AU|Gender-Bender|Ginko/Tenko|One-shot]

 **N/A: Mmm… uno de mis garabatos regados en mi inbox de facebook con una amiga, como viste en el resumen, es gender-bender… me disculpo de antemano si te incomoda el contenido. Como dice el slogan de esta web, di rienda suelta a mi imaginación xD. OOCness y cliché en bruto, lo sé.  
**

* * *

Caminaba por las calles del Distrito Kabuki con expresión aburrida, aunque consciente de las miradas cargadas de admiración y lujuria que le dirigían los hombres.

Ginko estaba acostumbrada a que esos pervertidos se comieran con los ojos su bien formado trasero, sus enormes senos —orgullosamente restregándole en la cara a las envidiosas menos afortunadas que su delantera no fue producto de un bisturí—. No era su culpa tener proporciones alejadas del promedio, menos que babearan por ella a la distancia —sólo se atrevían a hablarle los hombres que no se sentían tan intimidados por su esgrima—. ¡Ni que mostrara demasiado! De hecho, vestía con su sello personal alejándose de lo convencional y puede que mostrara un poco la pierna derecha por el corte de la _yukata_ , pero se sentía cómoda con su vestuario y le importaba un carajo lo que la gente dijera.

Ella era ruda, carente de tacto y no tenía pelos en la lengua para hablar de temas que la gente consideraría incómodos, muy diferente de la típica mujer callada y sumisa.

Ginko Sakata no vivió una vida de celibato, pero tampoco le abría las piernas a cualquiera. Ella tenía todo el derecho a decidir con quién estar: ¡Era una mujer adulta que estaba en una relación!

Hablando de su relación... su cita seguramente estará enojada con ella porque estaba llegando tarde gracias a un tonto gato difícil que no quería ser capturado y regresado a su dueño. ¡Lo peor era que después de todo su trabajo Shinpachi agarró la paga aduciendo que era para la renta! Ni modo, alguna vez se descuidará el cuatro ojos y recuperará el dinero.

Era increíble cómo las cosas suceden sin siquiera esperarlas, por lo menos a Ginko jamás se le había pasado por la mente terminar así.

Los hombres siempre se ajustaban a su altura para besarla o ella tenía que alzar la cabeza ganándose un dolor de cuello para mirarlos —a excepción de Takasugi, quien tenía su misma estatura y por mucho _yakult_ que consumió no logró crecer más—. Ahora era ella la que bajaba la cabeza para besar.

Un duro y cincelado abdomen era algo que apreciaba. Sin embargo, apreciaba más las curvas redondeadas y un cálido y mullidito estómago donde apoyar su cabeza.

Solía gustarle mucho el rojo glande, aunque su favorito pasó a ser el rosa frutal.

¿Quién habría imaginado que ella estaría saliendo con una mujer?

Toda su vida fue heterosexual e incluso ahora pocas veces se le iban los ojos por un caliente y sexy ejemplar del sexo contrario porque Ginko tendrá novia —quién sarcásticamente se ofreció a traerle una cubeta la vez que estuvieron en una pastelería y el camarero que las atendió era muy atractivo—, pero no era ciega.

Eso sí, solo miraba. Nunca podría ser infiel, ella no era así.

Tampoco es que haya salido del closet, nunca se mojó por otra mujer; ni siquiera por la chica del clima que era todo lo delicada y elegante que ella no era. Sólo había una mujer que despertaba sus pasiones lésbicas.

Ginko era Tenkosexual.

Ni siquiera supo cómo acabó junto a alguien con quien intercambiaba insultos y comentarios sarcásticos. Tenko le decía zorra y que terminaría en un basurero, Ginko frívolamente la llamaba cerda y la comparaba con un jamón con peluca, hasta le dijo que se hiciera una liposucción.

Cuando se cruzaba con ella, tan rígida y arrogante, discutían tanto que Ginko quedaba con las ganas de agarrarla por las trenzas y practicar lanzamiento de bala con ella... cosa que hizo una vez cuando Tenko cometió el sacrilegio de arruinar su pastel con mayonesa.

De alguna manera, sus discusiones las hacían pasar cada vez más tiempo juntas y el resto fluyó solo.

Por supuesto, no sin embarrarla en el camino. Su enredada relación no era perfecta, como todas, tenía sus altibajos y ambas tenían personalidades fuertes. Habían llegado al punto de ver el peor lado de la otra, como también las cosas buenas, conocerse y aceptarse tal cual son.

Aun así su vínculo era sólido y peligrosamente estampado con la etiqueta de «permanente».

Finalmente llegó al parque, al alejado banquito donde siempre se sentaban. Ginko sabía que era el día libre de Tenko y la había llamado insistiéndole en que salieran a pasear, ella había dicho que tenía mucho papeleo que hacer, pero su poder de persuasión pudo más.

Como supuso, ella estaba sentada esperándola en ese lugar, vestida con su púrpura _yukata_ adornada con caras de cerditos. En el suelo había un par de colillas y se estaba fumando un tercer cigarrillo.

—Hijikata, el ambiente no tiene la culpa de tu horrible vicio —bromeó.

—¿Se te descompuso el reloj, Yorozuya? —fue el saludo irónico de Tenko.

Ginko se sentó junto a ella, ignorando su ceño fruncido y la saludó con un «hola» cuya respuesta fue una bocanada de humo que Tenko le sopló justo en la cara. Después de toser y clamar que se ahogaba, Ginko le explicaba lo del gato y el dinero que no cayó en sus manos.

—Te lo mereces.

—Pero tú vas a pagar la comida —le advirtió.

—Raro sería si no lo hiciera —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Awww, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es gastar el dinero de _mis_ impuestos en mí.

—¿Cuándo has pagado impuestos? Ni siquiera la renta pagas —le recordó, terminando de fumar y la colilla fue a reunirse con sus compañeras.

—He dejado de preocuparme por pequeñeces.

Tenko bufó y Ginko entrelazó su delgado brazo con el más robusto sin decir nada. Mirando discretamente sus alrededores, comprobó que nadie estaba cerca y se inclinó para besarla brevemente en los labios. Se separó de ella con un brillo pícaro en los rojizos ojos al ver las regordetas mejillas teñirse en rojo.

—Qué linda.

—Y tú estás chiflada —ella giró la cabeza a un lado, dándole un pisotón.

Ginko sonrió, apenas sintiendo el dolor. Se levantó del banquito jalando a una Tenko con el ceño fruncido.

Salieron del parque, mezclándose con los transeúntes mientras argumentaban donde comerían. Para quien no las conociera, a simple vista parecían un par de amigas saliendo de tiendas. Aunque un ojo experto bien podría notar el aura diferente que daban.

—Tu mal carácter es por falta de calcio —sentenció Ginko en una de sus tantas pláticas.

—No veo qué relación hay —Tenko rodó los ojos.

—¡La leche de fresa es buena para el cuerpo y la mente! —insistió.

—Yo no veo que haya ayudado mucho a tu cerebro.

—Pero si a mi cuerpo. Estas son un ejemplo —gorjeó, restregándole un seno en el brazo, segura de que Tenko podía sentir que no llevaba sujetador debajo.

Le coqueteaba descaradamente frente a la vidriera de una boutique, simulando admirar los vestidos occidentales.

—¿N-No alardeabas t-tanto de que eran naturales? —tartamudeó Tenko, intentando mantener la compostura y Ginko podía sentirla estremecerse a su contacto.

—¡Lo son! —confirmó— Y tú ya lo sabes de primera mano —susurró en voz baja, aun rozándose contra ella.

—Deja eso, aquí no —murmuró Tenko.

—Oh. ¿Así que quieres ir a un lugar más privado? Qué guarra, Tenko.

—P-Por tu culpa me salté la hora del almuerzo, vamos antes de que no encontremos sitio —ordenó con el rostro rojo, adelantándose sin esperarla.

Ginko la siguió felizmente, recorriendo su rellenita figura con los ojos. No eran muy frecuentes estos momentos tranquilos donde pasaban tiempo juntas y Ginko se aseguraría de sacarle jugo hasta el último segundo.

* * *

 **Mmmmm… absurdo, pero a mí me gustó. ¡HijiGin/GinHiji es mi OTP de todo el fandom y los shippeo de cualquier forma! De hecho tengo más cosas de este pairing escritas que esperan edición en cola y tal vez vaya subiendo una que otra sí me animo, aunque tengo más fanfics het que planeo postear tal vez a mitad de mes.  
**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **EDIT: 08/07/2015. Edición por errores de coherencia.**


End file.
